Belleza y Dulzura
by Lahuen
Summary: Continuación de Delicadeza y Fragilidad... *ABANDONADO*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bien, esta es una continuación de mi fic Delicadeza y Fragilidad, y trata sobre la relación de Itachi y Deidara después de esa vez ^^ y bien, para que vean que respondo a sus peticiones aquí lo tienen, que lo disfruten y nos leemos pronto. **

**Belleza y Dulzura**

**Chapter 1**

Abrió con cansancio y pereza los ojos, acostumbrándolos a la luz de un nuevo día… su cuerpo pesaba y dolía un poco, con desgane coloco una mano sobre su frente y suspiro… había pasado un día ya desde aquello, estaba enojado, desesperado, irritado y asustado…

¿Asustado?... eso si que era extraño, con esfuerzo se incorporo y se sentó sobre el suave colchón, vaya, al menos no lo había dejado dormir en el suelo, eso era algo reconfortante…

Se mantuvo en silencio y mirando el piso, mientras pensaba sobre lo que debía hacer de ahora en adelante… ¿cómo debía reaccionar al momento de verse frente a frente con el, qué debía decirle?... su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos que lo hacían marearse y fruncir el seño…

Quiso levantarse pero oh sorpresa… uno de sus tobillos estaba sujeto a la pata de la cama por una gran cadena de chakra… el miedo lo invadió rápidamente y con desesperación comenzó a jalarlo tratando de zafarlo, trato y trato repetidas veces pero era imposible, no podía deshacerlo, no podía…

Pronto, una lágrimas llenas de miedo y frustración se acumularon en sus ojos y resbalaron por sus mejillas, llevándose el último rastro de valentía en su ser…

- ¡Ayúdenme! –grito con todas su fuerzas- ¡Danna, Danna… Sasori no Danna, ayúdeme! –tiraba y tiraba de su pierna pero sin lograr nada, el miedo se hacía más grande y la incertidumbre llenaba su pecho, no sabía dónde estaba, no sabía que le esperaba cuando aquel tipo entrara por la puerta, no sabía que hacer y quería huir- ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude… Danna! –llamaba a la única persona en la que confiaba pero esta no aparecía- Se los suplico… -susurro arrodillándose en el suelo y cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos

En ese instante, se escucharon unos pasos fuera del cuarto y el sonido de unas llaves, Deidara se levanto y gateo por la cama hasta quedar del otro lado de ella, tenía miedo y sabía muy bien quién era el que estaba ahí afuera, trago en seco y se agacho para esconderse debajo del mueble…

Se sentía patético e idiota, pero el terror era mayor que su orgullo… tiritaba levemente y miraba detenidamente la puerta, esta se abrió pero nadie entro…

- ¿Eh? –hizo mirando la puerta que se abría lentamente pero sin nadie al frente, se hizo un tanto hacia a delante y espero a que alguien entrara

- ¿Tanto así me temes? –dijo una voz a un lado suyo

El rubio se inmuto y giro el rostro encontrándose con la mirada del Uchiha, el aire dejo de llegar a sus pulmones y su corazón se detuvo…

- ¡~h! –grito como si hubiera visto al diablo mismo

Salió despavorido debajo e intento correr pero se olvido de la cuerda y cayo al suelo de espaldas y azotando la cabeza.

Itachi salió con tranquilidad y gateo hasta quedar sobre el menor…

- ¿Por qué me temes?, ya te dije que no pienso hacerte nada malo, yo solo quiero cuidarte y protegerte… -sonrió levemente mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas

- Por favor, no… no me hagas nada… -dijo entre llanto y con los ojos cerrados

- ¿Nh? –levanto la ceja- Pero si no te voy a hacer nada… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije en el bosque?, lo que te dije fue en serio, yo solo quiero estar junto a ti porque te amo… -dijo y beso sus labios

Deidara forcejeó y trato de apartar el rostro pero el moreno se lo impidió tomándolo por la nuca y profundizándolo más…

- ¿Itachi, no has visto mi…? -interrumpió el pelirrojo pero rápidamente quedo mudo

- ¿Qué cosa? –dijo sin interés y mirándolo

- N-nada… olvídalo… -dijo y se dio la vuelta, el rubio rápidamente busco ayuda

- ¡Danna, Danna… ayúdeme! –dijo y el Akasuna simplemente le ignoro y se marcho- ¡Danna, Danna, no me deje… por favor! –lloro

- Shhh… no grites, no quiero que te lastimes la garganta… -sonrió- Y ya no llores, no te va a pasar nada… -volvió a besarlo

Unos minutos después, dentro de la habitación se escucharon un sinnúmero de ruidos, gemidos, gruñidos, llanto y algunos golpes, productos de la actividad que en ella había.

Al cabo de casi media hora, el moreno salió de la habitación… por dentro se podía ver al rubio, recostado en la cama y cubierto completamente por las sabanas, simplemente su cabeza asomaba pero se encontraba de espaldas y mirando a la pared.

Se movió levemente y emitió un sonido de fastidio… luego escucho un ruido en la puerta y suponiendo quien era, se encogió y cubrió su cabeza.

- Deidara… quiero hablar contigo… -dijo la voz del pelirrojo, el rubio se sobresalto pues sinceramente esperaba que fuese otra persona- Quiero disculparme por ignorarte hace unos momentos… -dijo a lo bajito y acercándose

- No tiene nada que decir ni yo tengo nada que escucharle… -respondió serio

- Por favor, escúchame… te lo suplico… -

- ¿Te lo suplico, te lo suplico? –alzando un poco la voz- ¿Y cuándo yo le suplique, qué?, no hizo nada, ¿por qué yo si tendría que hacerlo? –en tono serio y enojado

- Tienes razón, pero en verdad, es algo que necesitamos hablar… -se sentó en la cama

- No, ya le dije que no, usted y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar y si yo fuera usted mejor me alejaría, de lo contrario mi seme se enojará y le golpeara… -concluyo

El pelirrojo se quedo mudo al instante, ¿de qué estaba hablando, seme?, en su mismo asombro se levanto y rodeo la cama para verle, el rubio hizo un sonido de molestia y dio la vuelta del lado contrario, no estaba dispuesto a escucharle y cubrió lo más que pudo su cuerpo.

- Deidara, mírame… -el rubio le ignoro- Has caso a lo que te dice tu Danna –un tanto enojado- Deidara… -lo destapo hasta los hombros- ¡Escúchame! –el rubio frunció el seño

- ¡Itachi! –dijo y sin previo aviso, el moreno apareció detrás del pelirrojo y con envidiable rapidez lo tomo del cuello y le estrelló contra la pared.

- ¡Agh! –

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?, el es mío y no voy a permitir que nadie mas le toque… -Sasori trato de soltarse- Dime Deidara, ¿qué quieres que haga con el? –sonrió amenazantemente y Sasori miro con miedo a su pupilo, esperando que este no reaccionara de mala manera

El rubio sonrió de forma extraña y se levanto, camino hasta quedar cerca del Uchiha y luego estiro el brazo para acariciar la mejilla del pelirrojo.

- Descuida Itachi, a el no le hagas nada… el es alguien muy querido para mi –sonrió- Puedes soltarlo –automáticamente Itachi le soltó- Puede irse tranquilo Danna –sonrió nuevamente

- ¿Qué… qué te sucede? -Sasori camino con prisa hacia la puerta y miro al rubio

- Nada… simplemente me he dado cuenta de que mi lugar es con el… -dijo y abrazo a Itachi

- ¿De qué estas hablando, te has vuelto loco? –

- No, simplemente que ninguno de ustedes volverá a molestarme y humillarme, eso se acabo… y ahora, todo aquel que ose decirme o hacerme algo la pagara muy caro… -el pelirrojo le miro confundido- ¿Verdad Itachi? –se abrazó a su cuerpo y este sonrió- El me ama y no dejara que nadie ni nada me lastime, asi que están advertidos… -serio

- Estas loco… -dijo y se marcho

El rubio se separo del moreno y se sentó en la cama, este le miro y se acerco.

- ¿Entonces, no estas molesto y has aceptado estar conmigo? –sonrió levemente

- Si… -el moreno hizo el ademán de besarle pero el rubio giro el rostro- Dije que si… pero a que no estoy molesto, no que he aceptado estar contigo… -le miro

- Pero acabas de decir… -

- ¿Crees que por el simple hecho de hacerte de mi cuerpo voy a amarte? –sonrió- Tu dices que me amas pero no es asi, lo unico que sientes es atracción y obsesión… pero si dices que estoy equivocado y realmente estas enamorado de mi… tendras que ganarte mi amor y eso solo lo lograras si haces todo lo que te diga… -se hizo hacia delante- Estaré contigo y te dejare tener mi cuerpo… pero solo bajo mis condiciones, si no las aceptas… olvídalo… -acaricio su mejilla

Itachi se quedo pensativo ante las palabras del rubio, vaya fichita que había resultado ser, le molestaba tal situación pues terminaría siendo el perro de este pero por otro lado, no estaba nada mal, al menos podía tenerlo cerca y disfrutar de ese cuerpo que tanto le encantaba… tal vez era cierto, solo estaba obsesionado pero aun asi no podía dejar escapar esta oportunidad… ¿quién lo diría, Uchiha Itachi siendo el esclavo del chico explosivo?... bufo ante su pensamiento y se levanto.

Dio unos pasos hacia el frente y le miro nuevamente, luego se inclino hacia el y tomo una de sus manos fijando su carmesí mirada en la azulada de Deidara.

- Me parece justo… esta bien, acepto el trato Deidara o debería decir… Goshujin-sama… -sonrió y beso la mano del rubio

Deidara sonrió levemente y luego miro al moreno, acerco su rostro al de el y le beso…

_Esto no es amor el amor no existe, solo es un contrato… ambos nos beneficiamos pero no habrá nada más… no puede haber nada más…_

_Estoy dispuesto a cobrarles todo lo que me han hecho, no importa el precio… no pienso desistir y no pienso ser gentil… haré que me respeten y me teman asi como ellos a mi… les enseñare que conmigo, ya no se juega…_

-Continue-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

No había dormido mucho pero poco importaba… la claridad era evidente y aunque trato de cubrirse con las sabanas, de poco sirvió y fastidiado se levanto. Se arreglo y salió.

Camino como si nada hasta la cocina y entro.

- Oh, miren nada más quien llego, la nena pelo de escoba –bufo, el rubio ignoro el comentario y siguió su camino hacia la alacena donde tomo una taza- ¿Qué, ni siquiera hay un buenos días? –entre serio y burlón, el jashinista si que podía ser muy molesto

- Buenos días –respondió cortante y tomo el café

- ¿Y ahora por qué estas molesta? –sonrió mirándole, le divertía ofenderlo y burlarse de el, ¿por qué?, ni el mismo lo sabia pero no importaba… Deidara le ignoro de nuevo- ¿Qué te pasa, usaste mucho la lengua noche? –sonrió de nuevo

El rubio termino su bebida y sin dirigirle una palabra se levanto y camino a la puerta, Hidan era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar el ser ignorado y más por alguien que consideraba inferior, según el. Antes de que Deidara saliera, este lo tomo de la muñeca.

- ¡Jodida rubia de mierda, haz caso cuando te hablo! –lo jalo con violencia y lo estrello en la pared, el rubio por su parte solo le miro serio- ¡Si te hablo debes mirarme! –enojado

- No tengo interés de discutir contigo y será mejor que me sueltes o te arrepentirás… -serio

- Jajaja, no me hagas reír… ¿eso es una amenaza? –rio

- Es una advertencia –

- Ja, si claro… mira, deberías preocuparte más por lo que yo podría hacerte –se pego levemente a el

- Aléjate ahora mismo o no respondo –sin inmutarse

- Siempre te considere una buena cogida… ¿qué tal si disfrutamos un rato? –lo tomo por el mentón, rozando sus labios y llevando una mano a su cadera

Deidara sonrió de forma extraña y susurro algo inaudible para el pagano.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –arqueo la ceja

- Que estas en graves problemas –sonrió y el otro parpadeo a manera de confusión- ¿No es así Itachi? –miro a un lado

Antes de abrir la boca para protestar, el Uchiha lo tomo del cuello y lo aventó contra el piso haciéndole gemir un tanto adolorido… Itachi era uno de los más fuertes de la organización y enfrentarse a el era algo que muchos pensaban dos veces antes de provocarlo.

- ¡Agh! –

- ¿Qué estas sordo?, te dijo que lo dejaras en paz –serio y ejerciendo más fuerza- Deidara, ¿qué quieres que haga con el? –sonrió levemente sin apartar la vista de Hidan

- Mmm… -rodo los ojos con fastidio- Haz lo que quieras –se dio la vuelta y antes de salir- Pero no seas gentil… -sonrió maliciosamente

- Lo que ordene… goshugin-sama –asintió activando el Sharingan

- ¡¿Goshugin-sama, por qué? –

Al cabo de unos segundos el jashinista desprendió un grito lleno de dolor, producto de la tortura que el Uchiha ejercía con su técnica… era un sádico pero nunca se había preguntado cuanto podía soportar. Deidara por su parte se recargo en la pared escuchando lo sucedido y solo sonrió complacido.

- Va uno… faltan cinco –susurro

Al cabo de un rato, el moreno salió de la cocina, encontrándose con Kakuzu y Pein.

- ¿Qué hiciste? –el ojigris

- … -el ojiverde mirando al pagano en el suelo e inconsciente

- Nada… simplemente le di su merecido… -sonrió levemente- El se lo busco –se marcho

Pein miro a Hidan y solo hizo el ademan para que Kakuzu lo levantara y lo llevara a su habitación, no le interesaba lo que ellos hicieran y se conformaba con que no se mataran entre si… entre ellos era igual, no existía el compañerismo y lo que hiciera o dejen de hacer les valía un comino.

El Uchiha camino en busca del rubio pero en el camino se topo con el pelirrojo… la relación entre ellos no era buena y más ahora puesto que a pesar de todo, el era el único que pasaba demasiado tiempo con Deidara aunque no podía hacer nada ya que este se lo había prohibido.

- ¿Qué? –al ver a Sasori en medio

- Lo que estas haciendo esta mal –serio

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? –serio

- Eso no te lo diré pero debes dejar de hacer lo que te dice… el esta mal y tu solo lo empeoraste… -

- No tengo tiempo de discutir contigo, así que cállate y lárgate –

- Esta bien, no discutiremos pero te advierto que si siguen así… ambos terminaran mal, advertido estas –se dio la vuelta

Le miro marcharse y bufo, luego siguió el camino.

Salió del escondite y camino un poco más hasta encontrar al rubio sentado frente al arrollo.

- Hice lo que me dijiste… ahora yo quiero mi parte –a un lado de el

- Esta bien… -sin apartar la vista de enfrente, el azabache se sentó a un lado

- ¿En qué piensas? –

- ¿De verdad quieres saber? –un tanto sádico, el moreno le miro serio- Buen trabajo, le diste lo que se merecía… ahora solo tengo que pensar en como vengarme del resto… -sonrió- Descuida, te aseguro que será divertido –

Itachi sintió un leve escalofrió puesto que la actitud del menor era muy diferente a la que solía mostrar… por un momento pensó en las palabras de Sasori… luego suspiro y se relajo… se sentía un tanto culpable, Deidara no era inocente pero tampoco era un sádico ni maniaco tal y como aparentaba en ese momento, y la culpabilidad era porque tal vez Sasori tenia la razón, el fue el causante de ese cambio pero ya nada podía hacer, lo echo, echo estaba…

- Esta bien… goshugin-sama –serio- Pero ya te complace así que tu también hazlo –después de todo, seguía sintiendo una fuerte atracción hacia el

- De acuerdo lo hare –se levanto y lo tomo de la mano, adentrándose en la espesura del bosque- Cuando quieras –quitándose la capa y recostándose sobre ella en la hierva

Sin mostrar expresión alguna, el moreno se coloco sobre el y comenzó a darse placer con el cuerpo debajo suyo.

-Continue-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Se levanto y lo tomo de la mano, adentrándose en la espesura del bosque, luego se quito la capa y la coloco sobre la hierba para después recostarse sobre ella. Esperando que el otro respondiera.

Sin mostrar expresión alguna, el moreno se coloco sobre el y comenzó a darse placer con el cuerpo debajo suyo.

Comenzó con caricias y leves besos, ya conocía bastante bien aquel cuerpo pero cada vez era mejor que la anterior… llevo una mano a jugar con la rubia cabellera y la otra a recorrer su pecho, Deidara por su parte solo se mantenía callado y mirando a un lado, sintiendo aquel toque pero sin sentir nada… simplemente se quedaba quieto y esperaba que el más grande terminara.

Suspiro con un tanto de fastidio y tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el cielo y concentrándose solo en ello. Una pequeña irritación llego a su cabeza haciendo que se sentara de golpe y empujando al moreno lejos de si, este de inmediato protesto.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –serio y mirándole fijamente, con el seño levemente fruncido

- Porque no tengo ganas –levantándose- Luego –colocándose la bata y caminando de regreso

- Oye, hice lo que me dijiste… no estas cumpliendo tu parte del trato –

- Ay ya cállate –le fulmino con la mirada- No quiero discutir contigo… además te dije que seria bajo mis condiciones y si ahora no quiero hacerlo ¡no lo hare! –afilando los ojos- Piérdete –camino

Tuvo impulso de tumbarlo al piso y poseerlo pero no lo hizo, tampoco el tenia ganas de que esto fuera por las malas… suspiro hondo y miro al rubio marcharse.

Estaba molesto puesto que en parte el había aceptado que fuera así, suspiro de nuevo y se sentó en el suelo, de todos modos, no tenia nada más que hacer.

- ¿Terminaste? –desde la cama contraria

- No, no tenia ganas de hacerlo –sonrió

- No me refería a eso… inútil –serio, Deidara le miro- ¿Terminaste tu jueguito? –

- Jum, no… aun me faltan cinco pero descuide no tardare –acomodándose en la cama

- Estas loco –

- Mire Danna, le dije a Itachi que no le tocara ni un pelo pero no me colme la paciencia –frunció levemente el seño

- No te tengo miedo… ni a ti ni a el… y simplemente te digo lo que veo –se levanto- Ya se que somos asesinos criminales pero todo tiene un limite, lo que haces esta mal y cuando quieras rectificar te será tarde… terminaras mal, tu y el –camino hacia la puerta- No existe el compañerismo entre nosotros pero tampoco quiere decir que no podemos hacer una excepción… como tu maestro tengo que ver por ti pero también lo hago porque eres lo más cercano que tengo a un amigo… hazme caso o te arrepentirás… -giro la perilla y salió

- Si claro, lo que usted diga –bufo y se dio la vuelta- Nadie me dice que hacer, mucho menos usted… -susurro y cerro los ojos enojado

Otro día paso y el pagano no despertaba, seguía ahí recostado e inconsciente… paso y miro dentro del cuarto, ahí le vio y sonrió… emitió una leve carcajada y siguió el camino…

Asomo hacia la sala y observo a su siguiente victima.

Si, ahí estaba el… sentado como un idiota y leyendo el periódico, con una sonrisa que mostraba sus afilados y puntiagudos dientes… nada más y nada menos que el hombre tiburón, Kisame.

Fijo su azulada mirada en el y sonrió levemente luego miro con detalle el lugar, demonios, el tipo no estaba solo… la única chica del grupo también estaba ahí… Konan…

Chasqueo la lengua y se dio la vuelta.

No tenia nada en contra de la peliazul, nada en lo absoluto… a pesar de todo, no se metía con los que no le debían nada… y ella era uno de ellos, ella siempre había sido gentil con el y respetuosa así que no había necesidad de hacerla sufrir.

Dio unos pasos más y trono los dedos, automáticamente el Uchiha apareció detrás de el.

- ¿Qué desea ahora… goshugin-sama? –un tanto enojado

Tal vez había tomado muy a la ligera esto de hacer su voluntad, estaba siendo el vil esclavo del rubio y pareciera que este no estaba dispuesto a darle ninguna remuneración por el trabajo.

Deidara sonrió al notar el tono de su voz, sabía que estaba molesto, y se giro para verle.

- Ya decidí quien es el siguiente pero antes de eso… -lo tomo de la mano- Creo que te daré tu pago por adelantado –sonrió y lo jalo hasta meterlo a un cuarto

El moreno no puso oposición alguna y se dejo llevar. Una vez a dentro el rubio lo empujo hasta la cama y se coloco sobre el.

Unió ambos labios en un beso, el Uchiha respondió… Deidara comenzó a desnudarle pero sin cambiar de posiciones.

- Ya no estés enojado… te dije que teníamos un trato y lo cumpliré… -

Susurro a su oído y dejo que las manos del azabache tomaran vida sobre su cuerpo.

-Continue-


End file.
